True Love
by SparklyUnicorn101
Summary: Seemingly bad boy Roxas catches the interest of a certain red haired dancer. Their worlds are about to be changed forever. I do not own Kingdom Hearts! It's yaoi. Akuroku and Soriku
1. Chapter 1

All eyes were on him. His hips rolling and swaying to the beat of the Spanish song. His blonde hair glittering in the firelight and his blue eyes sparkling in amusement at the awe in everyone's stances as they watched him. He laughed knowing how he looked. He cut his eyes at a stranger in the crowd, the only one to stand out to him in the crowd.

Hair the color of the reddest fire and eyes of electric green, the stranger was beautiful in a dangerous alluring way. The red haired stranger stared right back at him. His eyes glowing with such intensity it sent chills down his spine but it felt wonderful.

The blonde bowed as the song finished and made his way through the crowd where the stranger stood keeping their eyes locked the entire time. He finally reached the stranger and found himself trembling in excitement. "You were watching me..." Even to his own ears, his voice sounded breathless and soft. He could see the stranger's eyes flashing in amusement and his lips quirking into a smirk. He hummed as the stranger put his hands on hsi hips and pulled him forward to close the gap between them.

"Maybe I was... The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" The stranger's voice was deep and rumbling and absolutely perfet. It practically purred every word.

The blonde shivered in his arms and nodded, "Yeah, I got it. Mine's Roxas. It's a ...pleasure to meet you." He leaned against the man relaxing at the warmth that seemed to radiate off of him. "Now, why were you watching me I wonder." He smiled teasing the man as he brushed his fingers against red head's arms.

Axel lifted the blonde's chin with on of his long fingers, "How could I not? You were the star of the night." He bent down close to Roxas's ear and whispered, "Who could resist watching such a display?" He chuckled as the blonde shivered in pleasure at the hot air on his neck, "How would you like dinner with me tomorrow?" He was amused as the wide blue eyes turned a little darker.

Roxas moved from the red head's grip and smirked playfully, "Now, now, I'm not that easy. You'll have to try harder than that to get me to go with you, Axel." He laughed as the red head quirked an eyebrow, "I've been asked out many times, but you are the first to interest me in a while. Keep trying, and I just might say yes." He walked off towards the exit of the luau laughing at the expression on the red head's face.

"Roxas Strife, where the hell have you been?!" The blonde rolled his eyes as he faced his over protective asshole brother. "You should have been back hours ago! Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Deeming it safe to actually enter the house then, the blonde moved to sit on the couch but his brother's foot blocked him, "Stand up and tell me."

Roxas slid his hands into his pockets and slouched glaring at his brother, "I was out. That's all you need to know. I'm 17, not 10. You don't need to watch me like a dog." He glared at his brother harder as his brother ignored his words. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm going to bed." He stormed upstairs and slammed his door, "Dumb ass just had to ruin my night." He curled up and slept dreaming of the red headed stranger named Axel.

He could only watch the little blonde as he walked away. His eyes drawn like magnets to his swaying hips kept wandering. The boy was beautiful and innocent looking, but there was something behind all that coy play and smiles. The red head smirked as he watched the blonde disappear in the distance, "I think I'll take you up on that offer." He looked across the crowd but couldn't find anything to occupy his interest. The blonde had made his mark in his mind.

He sulked a little as he headed home. The only downside to the night was coming home to hear his brother and his brother's boyfriend going at it for hours on end. He sighed in relief as he walked in the door because everything was quiet. Just as he was aout to let his guard down, he heard his brother, "And where have you been?" He cursed silently as he entered the kitchen.

He jerked back seeing his brother's rumpled appearance. His clothes were dirty, his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and his hands were shaking. "Reno, what happened? Is it your boyfriend?" He could see he hit the mark when his brother winced and nodded, "What'd he do? I thought you were topping him?" He decided to shut up when his brother glared.

"He... He said he's uncomfortable not knowing you. He says he wants to meet my famous brother, but how can he do that when I don't even know where you are half the time? So when I brought up his little brothers, he looked ready to cry. I made him almost cry, Axel." He shook his head clearing it as he looked into brother's eyes, "Axel, I...I can't keep not knowing where you are, if you're safe, or any of that. It makes me realize just how much I've fucked up in raising you when I see just how much we're both gone."

The younger red head looked down feeling ashamed, "I just wanted to be out of the way. I didn't mean to piss you off." He kicked at the floor with his shoes feeling like dirt now. His night had turned to absolute shit.

Reno shook his head, "Yo, stop it. It's cool, but I want to talk to you about something important." He waited for Axel to looked up before continuing, "You know how we've been talking about getting out of this house. Well, I've found us a place. He wants us to move in with him and his brother. You'll have your own room and bathroom and even a room just for your electronics. It's only ten minutes away. We'll be closer to the school, and maybe you can befriend his little brothers possibly even date one of them." He watched as his brother blushed a little and laughed, "Yeah, I know your gay. I've known since that time you about broke your neck checking out some little freshman last year."

Axel grinned, "Fine, but you won't believe what happened tonight while I was out..." He told him all about the little blonde leaving out his name but telling him everything else. He sighed leaning on his arm against the table, "Reno, he was perfect."

The older red head chuckled ruffling his little brother's hair, "I'm sure he was. So you like blonde's. We are alike then."

to be cont.


	2. Chapter 2

All eyes were on him again as usual except now he was at school, the place where he wanted to fade away. Girls giggled and blushed while guys watched him like a hawk. He was constantly being watched. "Roxas, you're here! Are you feeling okay?" He sighed as his best friend for years slung an arm around him, ruffling his hair playfully. "It's been a while since we've been a school at the same time."

The blonde shrugged at his friend, "I've been busy. Sorry, Hay. Where's Let and Pence?" He looked around for his other two friends knowing if Hayner was there, they wouldn't be far. "We got any classes together?" He escaped the one arm hug to look around some more.

"Let is studying and Pence is asleep in our first period class already. Also, we have our morning classes together. The others you have with Seifer's gang so keep your phone on in case we need to kick some ass." Hayner was serious. He knew he didn't have to warn Roxas, but he couldn't help it. They both knew how dangerous the gang could be especially towards them.

The smaller blonde nodded, "Yeah, I will. Let's head to class. The staring is getting annoying." He led the way into the school building. The crowds loud noise shushed as they walked through. All eyes following him as he walked. He clenched his fists annoyed by the constant eyes as always, "You'd think they have better things to do than to stare at me." He relaxed a little as Hayner put hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, man, I can't make them stop. It's your fault for being so pretty." He was grinning at the younger blonde trying to make him ease up. He laughed as the blonde gave him a wide eyed stare, "What? I can't say you're pretty? It's true. Maybe if you wore ugly clothes and put mud on your face, they would ignore you." He couldn't help but smile even wider when the blode wrinkled his nose. He was one of teh only people to get him to show any emotion at school. It was a privilege to him, and he loved being the one to make the blonde smile even laugh sometimes.

Roxas walked through the door first and smirked seeing Pence getting fussed at by Olette. It was such a familiar sight, and he loved it. He walked up behind Olette and tugged her hair gently. She turned red in the face then smiled brightly seeing him and Hayner, "Roxas!" He caught her as she threw her arms around his neck. He had always surprised them by how strong he was for being as small as he was. "I've been so worried! You weren't at school, and the boys wouldn't let me go find you. Why didn't you call or anything?" He smiled sheepishly at her fussing.

"Sorry, Let, I've been out playing a little. I went to a three day party at the beach. I was only home long enough to eat, shower, and change every day. I'll start coming regularly again, I promise." He kissed her cheek like he had always done. Some in the room started to glare at her but stopped the minute he glared at them. She smiled happily up at him, "Also, I'm glad to see you've been keeping them in shape."

She puffed out her cheeks and put her hands on her hips, "Well someone has to. You three wouldn't do your homework, wouldn't even show up for class, and wouldn't even bother with anything school related if I didn't fuss over you." She rolled her eyes as all three boys looked off in different directions guiltily. "Exactly. Now, Roxas, do you want to hang out at the mall after school. We're getting sea salt icecream." She giggled as she watched the blonde's eyes literally start glittering at the very mention of his favorite dessert.

"Sure. Cloud's being bitchy again so I have no reason to go home." He shrugged sitting beside Pence while Hayner sat on his desk, "So, has Seifer messed with anyone lately?" He looked around seeing confused expressions as they both thought.

"He hasn't done anything, and that's why we're so worried he might be coming up with something big. Let here has been fussing over my phone all week." The camo boy winced as he was hit by said girl, "I'm thinking he's going to try to get us at different times. He knows him and hsi group don't stand a chance if we're together, but if we're alone, that's a totally different story."

Roxas sighed rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, "Are you sure he won't target Let or Pence?" He watched as the other blonde nodded. He poked out his bottom lip in a pout, "And here I thought we'd be trouble free for a little while." He leaned back into Hayner's side as the other blonde massaged his shoulders gently.

"Just think. We get to kick their asses again though." They both grined at the thought while Olette shook her head, "You boys are going to get in trouble. Roxas, you can't afford much more trouble as it is. Aren't you and Cloud on rocky terms already? And you haven't spoken to Sora since forever even if you two live in the same house!" The blonde dropped his grin and glared out the window.

Hayner shot a glare at the girl who it her lip before hugging the younger blonde gently, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know how much it hurts you not being close to him." She ran her hand through his hair gently and sat on his lap, "Roxas, please don't be mad at me."

The blonde sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure she didn't fall off his lap and rested his head on her shoulder "I can't be mad at you and you know it, Let. Plus you're right as usual. We aren't talking, and Cloud hates me too right now so what can I do? I won't change who I am just to fit their description." He sighed relaxing in comfort at being surrounded by hsi friends. "So, we have CId as a first period teacher huh? No wonder we don't have someone in here today." A round of laughs went through as Pence finally woke up.

The drowsy boy smiled and gave a little wave to Roxas before laying his head back to sleep making the bolonde crack a smile, "Crazy ass." He ducked as Olette's elbow came back towards his head. "Hey!"

"Well watch your language!" Everyone in the room looked up as the door opened after he yell. Roxas's eyes went wide as a familiar red head walked in. He knew Let and Hayner saw how his breath hitched and his eyes went wide. He couldn't help. The red head had been on his mind all night and here he was in his school standing there just as sexy as he was the night before. "Axel..." The red head looked directly at him and smirked, hsi green eyes showing surprise yet pleasure.

"Hello, Roxy..." Olette squealed and hopped off his lap, "So this is where you're mind has been all day?" She looked like someone had given her the best piece of candy in the world, "I wish you luck with Roxas. Roxas, don't be an ass!" She pulled Hayner and Pence behind ehr to leave them alone in the little corner that his group was known for.

Axel laughed at the girl's antics while the little blonde glared her way, "She's a little crazy." Roxas nodded to the comment answering with his own, "You have no idea. She's been putting up with me, Pence, and ayner since we were all two." He chuckled a little remembering how she used to pulled them around by their pants if they tried to run away.

"Sounds like fun. So, have you thought anymore about taking me up on my offer?" He leaned down close to teh blonde's face. He was close enough to smell the blonde's peppermint breath. If only he was little closer, he could feel the blonde's soft skin.

Roxas leaned forward on his elbows looking up at the red head with a pout that he knew would make his shudder, "Now, why would I take you up on that date offer I wonder. What makes you think I will?" He watched the red head's expression carefully wondering if he had taken things too far, but when he saw the smirk, he realized that the guy was loving the challenge.

"You're good at this game, Roxy. So, how about a date? Right after school? I know a nice little cafe about five minutes from here if you would like to join me." He brushed the blonde's bangs back from his baby face, "From the way your friend over there is nodding and waving that sign, I would say she really wants you to say yes."

Roxas looked back and laughed seeing Olette holding up a paper saying, 'Say Yes, Roxas. Mall Trip Post-Poned'. He reached up and grabbed the red head's collar pulling him down eye level again, "Fine. You can take me on a date, but it better be worth it."

Axel grinned leaning right next to the blonde's ear, "No worries, Roxy. It will plenty worth it." He chuckled as the blonde shivered at his touch, "Now, that that's planned. What's your favorite color, Roxy?"

-

The blonde smiled to himself as he walked towards the school's exit. Axel had been in all of his classes except one, and they had talked in all of them. Both of them lost to everyone else. He threw his book in his locked and started out again humming happily until he saw Axel standing there waiting.

The red head looked delicious leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he relaxed. Roxas found himself compelled to tackel him, but controlled the urge as he moved to the red head's side and grabbed his hand gently to wake him up without scaring him, "Axel..."

Axel shivered at how wonderful his name sounded coming form the blonde's lips. He could used to hearing it, "Sorry, Roxy. Shall we go?" He grinned as the blonde nodded and blushed cutely, "And here I thought you weren't shy at all." He dodged a playful punch the blonde sent his way.

"Shut up. I'm not shy, a little anti-social, sure, but not shy." He felt his heart fluttering as the red head held his hand tighter as they walked, "Sooooo, what's your favorite place in the world?" He was curious about the red head. He was unlike any of the people he had ever hung out with before. He had bigger goals than working their father's job and being teacher. He found himself wondering what it would be like to have Axel's dream, to be allowed to dream that he could explore the world.

"My favorite place in the world... Would it be corny if I said right here?" He smiled watching the blonde laugh. "Okay, okay, it would have to be...home with my brother. We have different schedules and all, but when we do spend time together, it is awesome. What about you? Do you have somewhere like that, Roxy?"

Roxas looked away about to answer, but they reached the cafe and a waitress led them in. Saved by food. He saw across form Axel leaning on his arms as the red head ordered for them, "Now, what were you saying, Roxy?"

The blonde looked down at his hands on the table, "I think I would have to say that my favorite place was being curled up with my twin. We would do everything together. never left his side, and we would always stay in the same bed curled up laughing and talking until we fell asleep." He laughed sadly remembering how warm his twin Sora had always been. "Now, I'm not so sure I have a place like that." He shook his head smiling at the red head, "Enough depressing stuff. What is your favorite car?"

Axel smirked going along with blonde's change of subject, "It would have to be my brother's red Ferrari That car is the shit!" He went on explaining everything about it watching as the blonde relaxed again and laughed with him at his excitement over the car. "What about you? I'm guessing a BMW."

"What? No way in hell!"The blonde looked completely disgusted with the idea of BMW. The cars were shit. "I have a motorcycle, not some sissy ass car." He laughed at the look he was getting from the red head, "What? Am I too small to be bad ass " He smiled at the waiter came over with the drinks and took it with a thank you.

"I just can't see you as the bad ass type!" Axel was amazed by the blonde as he leaned back in his seat and watched him take a drink of his icy He was falling for the blonde and it was only their first date, "Not that it wouldn't be hot as hell, but you on a motorcycle throws me off, babe."

Roxas licked the icy from his lips smirked when Axel's eyes followed the path his tongue took. "My eyes are up here, Axel." He laughed as the red head flushed faintly and grinned at him, "Now, I've asked you almost fifty questions. Do you have any?"

"Tons! So, Roxy, have you ever been in a relationship before, and if so, how many have you been in?" The red head was really curious about that. The blonde seemed too innocent to have been in many. Plus, he didn't have the whole been there, done that air about him.

The blonde stuck his tongue out in thought then answered carefully, "Technically I've been in two honest relationships. One was for six years, and my last relationship was for a month before I dumped the guy and he now hates me." He licked the tip of his finger and started making circles on the icy cup.

"Really? So you were with the same person since you were a kid then broke up? That had to hurt. I've only been in one, and that was just for the hell of it. Now, tell me about this long relationship." He leaned forward ready to listen and memorize every word the blonde said.

Blushing a little, Roxas laced his finger together in his lap and looked down at the table, "Uh... Honestly, I'd rather not say. The only people to ever be cool with what happened were Hayner and Olette and Pece surprisingly." He shifted uncomfortably peeking up at Axel's face.

The red head sat thinking a minute before it clicked and he gaped, "You went twincest?" Out of all things, he never expected the blonde to nod to that one. He thought a minute and grinned, "Sounds hot." He took one of the blonde's hands and caressed the top of it with his thumb, "No need to be ashamed. You were curious and loved your brother right? Love's love, man." He grinned again as the blonde giggled at his hippie attempt.

"You're sweet." He smiled as the red head flushed again. He took another sip of his icy and laughed again as Axel's eyes followed his every move. "Am I that interesting while I drink an icy?"

"If you saw what I saw when you lick your lips like, hell yeah it is the most interesting thing in the world." They both laughed, "All right, I'm sorry, but I have to go home early today. We're having dinner with my brother's boyfriend then apparently we are moving in with them. Save me!"

Roxas laughed, "Sorry, but I got to actually go home and talk to my own brother. He's been lecturing me more so that means I'm going to have to stay home for awhile." He rolled his eyes laying his head on the table and looking at Axel pouting again, "It's not fair." He giggled as Axel hopped up and pulled him to his feet.

"Then I shall escort you home!" He spun the blonde around and ran out pulling him behind him, "So how do we get there?" They both laughed the entire way there. Once at the house, Axel bent down close to the blonde's face, "Behave, Roxy, and tomorrow we'll go for ice cream!"

"Who said I would go with you?" He watched the red head walk off laughing and smiled when the red head called back, "I'll have you, my little Roxy!"

He walked into the house smiling, lost in thought. He hummed a little as he moved through the house, "What the hell? What are you on?" He looked over at his older brother and couldn't help but smile even brighter and keep on walking singing Walking on Sunshine. He paused feeling his mood dampen as he saw his twin's bedroom door closed. He felt his throat start burning and hurried into his own room trying his best to focus on Axel because he was all that mattered, not Sora, not anymore.

-

"Reno! He went on a date with me!" He jumped on his brother's back the minute he walked into the house. He jumped off again and grinned stupidly, "Bro, he's perfect! He drives a fucking motorcycle even if he is a tiny little thing, and he loves all of my favorite bands, and he thinks BMW's are sissy cars just like we do!" He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him, "Do you understand what I am saying, man?!"

Reno chuckled ruffling his brother's hair, "I'm happy for you. You're falling for the blonde hard and fast, yo." He watched his brother practically skip up the stairs, "Don't forget dinner with my boyfriend!" He shook his head laughing at his little brother, "Crazy."

to be cont.


	3. Chapter 3

"Roxas, can I come in?" The blonde jumped, not used to having anyone knock on his door and nodded forgetting Cloud couldn't see through the door, "I can't see if you nod or not."

The younger blonde blushed and mumbled, "Yeah." He watched as his brother walked in and closed the door behind him. He shifted uneasily preparing to bolt if necessary as Cloud sat at his computer chair, "Uh, what is it?"

The older blonde took a deep breath, "My boyfriend and his little brother are coming for dinner. They will be moving in this weekend." He watched Roxas's face go completely blank before the predicted anger rose, "It's been three years since what happened, and I just want you to give him a chance." He could already see the defiance growing in the little blonde, "Roxas, Sora has already agreed. We outvote you. Be dressed for dinner in ten minutes. They'll be here then." He walked out before he would be hit. The minute he was outside the door he heard the glass vase shattering against the door where his head had been.

The little blonde shook with anger as he glared at the door, "What the fuck?!" He threw his desk to the side, "Even Sora agreed. Damn them." He dug through his closet and got his duffel bag. He threw some clothes in it, "I'm done." He threw on the jacket Cloud's ex had given him and walked downstairs his keys jingling the entire time he walked down the stairs. He went to storm out the door, but Cloud takcled him before he could reach it,"Let me go, you fucker!" He bucked up trying to knock him off.

"I won't let you leave! Your skinny little ass will stay here! Now, go unpack or else!" Coud rarely yelled and when he did he knew he was screwed but the little blonde didn't care. He struggled the entire time as Cloud knocked the bag out of his hands and stood pinning him in a bear hug. "Sora, hide his bag." Roxas watched as his twin walked in looking cheery as always. He felt his heart being ripped apart as he took Cloud's side and took the bag.

"Sora..." His voice cracked as he watched his twin, betrayal growing in his chest then anger when he saw his twin's boyfriend Riku, looking at him sadly. He watched Sora look at him confused then harden his gaze and turn around, "You're just as bad as him. Let me the fuck go, Cloud!" He kicked back and flipped out of his arms. He snatched his bag from Sora and went to dart out but CLoud had tackled him into the grass again. He cried out as something sharp caught his side. "Let go of me. What do you care if I'm gone or not?! Get off!" He threw a wild punch catchingn Cloud across the face. He looked down at his hand as Cloud went back. He looked at him wide eyed as Cloud kept the same look, "I...I didn't mean..." He ran back inside past Sora and Riku. He ran to their parents's old room and holed himself up in the closet holding their picture.

"Cloud, you okay?" The older blonde nodded to the soft twin and stood back up, "What did he do this time? Lie again?" He sighed, bitterness and Sora didn't mix well.

"No, Sora. Go back into the kitchen and when they get here let them in. I have to go talk to him before he goes back to not talking." He walked past them straight to their parents's bedroom. He stpped in carefully and opened the closet door where Roxas lay curled up, "Hey, come on out." He reached in and saw the little blonde flinch back. "You didn't hurt me. See? I'm fine." He felt bad for the blonde. Everytime he thought he hurt someone, he had always curled up and hid with their parents, but now he looked small and fragile laying on the clothes he hadn't let anyone touch holding, a picture of them. He sighed as the blonde curled up closer into himself refusing to even look him in the eye. "Roxas... Sweetheart, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me at all. I'm fine."

The smaller blonde looked up at him with wide blue eyes, shining with the tears he had never let fall. He looked so pitiful. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." His bottom lip trembled as he forced himself to hold back the tears. "Please don't be mad. I couldn't-You pinned me and I-" He shuddered and buried his face in his knees. He hated showing weakness but he just couldn't stand the thought of hurting one of his brothers physically.

"You didn't hurt me. I should have known not to pin you." He grabbed the younger blonde and pulled him close, "Now, come on. If you want to make it up to me, get dressed right and come downstairs." He brushed the younger blonde's hair back, something he hadn't got to do in years, "Now, go on. I'll tell them you'll be late because you weren't feeling well." He watched as the blonde slowly nodded and started to walk away.

He ran his hands through his hair as he closed the door and leaned back against it, "You were right..." He clenched his teeth shaking his head, "I am a monster..." He slid down the door shaking as his tears built up again, "Sora...Sora...Sora..." His body jerked with the effort to hold it all in. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He covered his mouth with his other hand as a dry sob tore through his body, "Monster..."

"Sora, is the table set?" He asked as he hurried downstairs plaing with his hair. He stopped in the door way and cleared his throat, "If you two wouldn't mind, please try not to fuck on the table I'm about to eat on." He smirked as both jumped away from each other wiping their mouths.

Sora was blushing ruby red while Riku looked just smug. The little brunette gave a slightly annoyed look as he asked, "Is he coming to dinner?"

"Yes, and you will be nice. I don't want a full-out war at the table." He ruffled the little brunette's hair, "What happened to you two? You used to be so close." He shook his head dropping the subject seeing how Sora tensed up and glared away from him and Riku, "I really wish you or he would tell me." They all three jumped as the doorbell rang, "You two go to the kitchen. Roxas should be down soon. Oh, and Sora, try not to eat like I haven't fed you in weeks." He smirked as the brunette smiled sheepishly and nodded.

He took a deep breath before walking to the door. He opened it and smiled softly seeing his red haired boyfriend, "Hey, Reno." He hummed as he was kissed gently, "I like my greeting, much nicer than usual."

The red head chuckled, "You're too adorable. I can't help I wanna jump you all the time, yo." He grinned before yanking at the red head at his side, "This, my love, is my retarded little brother-"

Sighing Roxas looked down at his nice jeans and form fitting dress shirt before wwalking out. Once at the top of the stairs he gasped at the red head he saw, "Axel?" He bit his bottom lip cutely as all three looked at him. He noticed Cloud's confusion and the other red head's. "Why...?" His eyes went wide along with Axel's as they said, "Fuck."

Reno slowly grinned and burst out laughing, "This, the little blondie on the stairs is the one you were talking about? This is the blonde you just started dating?" He was almost hysterical as Sora and Riku came out of the kitchen and the front door closed.

Axel shifted nervously and kept his eyes on Roxas, "So... How the hell do we explain this?" He watched the blonde's eyes light up a little and relief flood them before he was graced with he same smile that had caught him first, "Um, Reno, this is Roxy, er, Roxas. Roxas, my brother Reno." He was blushing a little but their eyes never left one another's.

Roxas came down the stairs slowly ignoring everyone else, "Yeah, nice to meet you. Funny the day of our first date you get to meet the family, huh, Ax?" His tone was breathless, and he sounded a little high, but it was just something about how the red head looked.

"Yeah..."

"Yo, Cloud, ever get the feeling that you're not supposed to be around two people?" He looked over at the blonde as his shock melted into surprise then a soft smile, "I don't think we'll have to worry about them not getting along." He looked over at the two teens who seemed to be in their own world.

Leaning into Reno's chest, Cloud sighed, "I don't think I'll have to worry about him as much now." He glanced over at Sora and saw pure rage. He tensed and elbowed Reno, "Pissed twin." He waited for Reno to glance over and wince before whispering, "This is gunna be hell." He mumbled before dragging his boyfriend and his brother out of the hall knowing RIku would only follow.

Axel reached out and brought the little blonde close to him, "They left us alone." He chuckled as the blonde closed his eyes and and leaned closer to him, pressing his face tight against his neck, "Did you miss me that much?" He smirked when the blonde shivered because hsi breath hit his sensitive ears.

"You have an ear fetish, Ax." He mumbled drawing circles on his shirt. He smiled wickedly and slung the red head against the wall running his toungue along his neck before biting into harshly smirking at the moan it drew out, "I like it."

Axel shuddered sliding his hands down to rest on the blonde's perfect ass, "There's my feisty Roxy. Now, are we going to go to their dinner? Also would you do the honor of being mine and mine only?" He held his bretah as the blonde tensed in his arms before he slowly relaxed. It seemed the little blonde was afraid of commitment or just of relationships in general.

Roxas licked his lips in a nervous habit as he pulled away and looked Axel in the eye. Slowly he smirked, "If you can keep up... Though I don't knwo if you can handle me, love." He licked the sheel of the red head's ear sending a tremble through his new boyfriend's ear hard enough for it to make him shake. He giggled at the effect he had, "I think you like me."

"I think so too, Roxy-baby."

Pouting, sulking, and pissed, Sora Strife was not a fucking happy camper, and everyone knew it. His normally happy blue eyes were full fo poison and anger directed in a death glare at his twin the entire time and it only got worse when Axel would lean close to the blonde. He twitched getting fed up, "Why don't you just get a room since it's what you're gunna do anyway?" He hadn't realized he said anything until hsi twin looked at him with pure hurt and betrayal at his words. He immediately felt guilty but the damage was done.

"Sora, I said none of that! What the hell is wrong-"

"Cloud, stop. At least he finally said something. Just continue the dinner." Roxas's voice was quiet and small, nothing like it usually sounded. He turned more towards Axel pressing closer to steal some of his warmth. "Seriously, Cloud, stop." He wiated for the older blonde to stop glaring before he slumped a little and smiled a little at Axel, "Sorry. It's a little tense around here sometimes."

"It's fine, Roxy. Families fight." He shrugged, but his eyes still showed his concern. The blonde shouldn't have to put up with that shit. "You sure you're okay, Roxy-baby?" He smirked as the blonde blushed a little before he regained his smirk.

Roxas leaned closer making sure Cloud wasn't looking. He slid his up Axel's chest playfully and gripped it yanking him, "You forget. Everything I did on the dancefloor that night-that's only half of the ways I can bend." He smirked sitting back as the red head looked dazed. "Oh, and just think I sun bathe naked." The blonde only giggled as the red head pulled at his collar.

"Damn, Roxy, you really don't play fair." He whined pouting cutely as he poked the blonde in the nose. He smirked slipping his hand to settle it against the blonde's hip sending shivers through the petite blonde, "I wonder what other ways you can move." He drew circles grinned ear to ear as the blonde faked a cough trying not to moan.

The cough had caught Cloud's attention immediately, "You okay, Roxas?"

The little blonde could only nod biting his lips tyring to keep quiet as Cloud looked honestly concerned, "Are you sure?" The blonde nodded again and leaned forward putting his head on the table as soon as the olfer blonde turned away.

Axel snickered as electric blue eyes glared at him, but it was not effective due to the little blush and whimper escaping his lips. "I'm just as good, Roxy." He gripped tighter and jumped as the blonde squeaked. Everyone looked over at them. Axel at least the decency to blush whiel Roxas shot up furious. He jumped out of the way of the blonde's oncoming smack, "Hey, you're the squeaker! I can't help that you're reactions are so cute, Roxy-baby!"

The littl blonde growled and lunged, "Don't you Roxy-baby me! I am going to kill you!" He went to lunge again but ended up tripping on a chair. He yelped as he landed right in his twin's lap. Both of them were wide eyed and shock still, "Shit."

Roxas jumped up and away as quickly as he could and ran upstairs, praying that he hadn't fucked up royally. He locked his door and hid covering his face with his hands as he curled up into a ball as tight as he could, "Don't come follow me... Don't..."

Cloud narrowed his eyes as he stood, "I think you two should leave, Reno. You've done nothing wrong, but I have something to deal with. Riku, go to your own house for once and not back in through Sora's window." He watched as the silverette literally ran like hell out of the room. He kissed his boyfriend gently as he led them to the door. "Oh, and Axel, I'm happy for you and Roxas. He'll be okay, but I think you might be able to tame him a little. Love you, Reno." He kissed his boyfriend again quickly and closed the door to whirl around adn glare at Sora. "You are one stupid fuck."

If Sora wasn't so shocked by the fact his own twin had ran from him, he would have responded, "He ran from me..."

Cloud nodded with his arms crossed, "Does that really surprise you, dipshit? You've been a total ass to him while being so sweet to everhyone else in the world and then you have the fucking nerve to insult the one good thing that he's found?! I should kick your skinny little ass myself, but I'll leave that to Roxas to decide when he wants to. I am so pissed at you right now." He shook his head at his little brother waiting for a reply.

Sora looked at his older brother with horrified eyes, "I've fucked up..." He dropped his head onto the table, "Help."

to be cont.


	4. Chapter 4

All night. He'd had to stay up all night listening to Reno go on and on about him dating his boyfriend's younger red haired teenager was ready to strangle his older brother and cut him into little pieces before dumping his body in the pacific ocean so it could never be found. He blinked surprised by his own homicidal thoughts. He had zoned out of it around four, and it was nine. Finally losing it, "Reno, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The older red head had never shut up so fast in his life. He stared wide eyed at his usualy calm laid back brother and nodded scared, "Yes, sir." He tucked tail and ran upstairs to hide from his younger brother's fury.

Axel plopped back on the couch immediately going to sleep, dreaming of a beautiful soft skinned blue eyed blonde.

"Has he come out of his room yet?" Sora asked a sup of coffee in his shaking hands as he sat at the table looking more depressed that a kid who's always talking about sunshine and practically shitting rainbows should, "Has he even moved?" He whispered looking into the eyes of his older brother pitifully. He dropped his face into his hands as Cloud shook his head in a negative. "What do I do? I don't even remember how all of this started! One day I just felt so much anger towards him I couldn't see straight and then he started being scared of me."

The blonde patted his brother on the head, "He obviously had a reason. We both know that Roxas isn't one to be scared. He's the fighter while you've always been the lover." He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit that only his brother's knew him for, "Try to go up there and talk to him. He used to tell you everything." He carressed the brunette's face gently. "Maybe he will again." He left the boy to his thoughts as he walked to his own room and picked up his phone. "This is going to be an adventure."

Sora took a deep breath from outside of his twin's door. "Come on, Sora, you can do this. You can apologize and get your brother back." He reached for the door nervously, his stomach churning, and his hands shaking. He drooped hsi head as he froze, "I can't do it... No! I am sixteen and this is my brother. I can do this." He grabbed the door and swung it open. His blue eyes went wide as he saw his blonde twin curled up in the middle of the bed, his expression peaceful despite the tear stains on his cheeks.

Unconsciously, the brunette moved closer looking over his brother in fascination. He had almost forgotten how beautiful he was. He had become cute and innocent, but his twin, his blonde beautiful twin, had become sexy and sly while still keeping his naivity. He knelt beside the bed and touched his twin's cheek gently frowning when he flinched away from his touch. "Roxas..." He traced his lips smiling at the softness, "You've been in pain this whole time because of me haven't you?"

He jumped when the blonde shifted a little as if recognizing his warmth. He grinned as the blonde's arms gircled around him pulling him closer and snuggling him. "You're still a cuddler." He carefully laid on the bed beside the blonde holding him like he used to do when it was just them. He missed the days when they had no one but themselves, but they drifted apart and made different friends. It was at the same time they stopped their relationship and Roxas got with someone else, someone abusive. He massaged his brother's back softly, snickering as he moaned under his touch. He stopped abruptly as Roxas's eyes opened looking directly into his.

The blonde immediately went completely stiff in his arms and started to pull away. "I-I..." He tried to yank away but stopped when Sora held him close, tucking his head under the brunette's chin. "So-Sora... I...I don't understand..." He was looking anywhere but at Sora which was a feat in itself.

Sora felt his heart ache at having the blonde so nervous as he lay in his arms, "I want to apologize. I... I never meant to act the way I did. It was a mistake that I don't want to ever repeat..." He looked down at the blonde and carressed his jaw smiling slightly as the blonde couldn't help but look at him in the eye. "I'm sorry for acting so mean. I dont' even know why I was so mad now-"

"You said I had abandoned you." The blonde's eyes were glazed as he thought back, "You said you hated me, that I was a monster, that I deserved none of the things I was blessed with, that I was nothing to you anymore. That was the first time you had ever hit me. I remember being so mad, but I couldn't do anything. I believed you..." The blonde shuddered as the brunette pulled him closer pressing their bodies as close as possible.

He had never felt so tempted to reclaim the blonde as his own as he was right then. His twin looked so vulnerable and open. He leaned down to where the were millimeters apart, "I still love you more than I should." He could feel the blonde shaking and looked over the emotions swirling in the his brother's blue eyes. He could see everything. Love, fear, joy, and a million more emotions danced in his eyes. "Do you still feel the same?"

Without thinking, the blonde closed the space between him moaning as their lips touched again for the first time in three years. He held to his twin hard as Sora dominated his mouth and straddled him. The blonde broke the kiss crying out as the brunette rolled his hips down to meet his twins. "Sora!" He quickly bit his lip to hold his voice in. He realized his mistake as Sora's eyes became starved.

"You know how much that turns me on." He ravished the blonde and carressed his twin's slim body torturing his every sweet place reclaiming what was his as the blonde only moaned and whimpered his name.

Cloud tried to block the noises from his brothers out, but so far the earplugs, stereo, and the fact that he was sitting otuside in the car was not helping. Roxas was so vocal and loud and even he had to admit it sounded hot. He groaned as he shifted trying to ignore his erection. "Stupid twins."

After re-familiarizing every bit of each other again, Roxas looked over at his twin looking thoroughlly satisfied and fucked. His lips were red and swollen, his entire body was covered in angry red marks which were declarations made by Sora, and his body ached in such a pleasant way. His eyes were dazed, "Sora... What about Riku? And Axel?"

The brunette so transfixed by the sight of his twin was already hard again and ready to go, "Who?"

Roxas giggled licked Sora's neck playfully to tease the brunette, "Your boyfriend and mine. What should we do about them?" His eyes showed his concern. He didn't want to give up the red head or his twin. Both were wonderful, and Sora was so good at everything he did. His twin made his body sing and shiver in every way.

"I say we tell them the truth. Let them decide whether they still want to be with us because I refuse to give this up." Sora rolled ontop of the blonde agains trailing kisses down the blonde's neck, "If they like it, we can put up a really nice show for them. I know how turned on you get by the thought of getting caught, how you love being tied up too, how you love it when I let you ride me, how you love it when we sneak into a closet during school or do it in Cloud's room to piss him off." He snickered as the blonde's eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly, "I also know how you love it when I talk like this."

Roxas looked at him through hald lidded eyes, "Why don't you stop talking and fuck me. I would love that even more."

The blonde banged his head againstt he steering wheel repeatedly, "Stupid twins... Stupid twin...Stupid-" He looked up feeling dizzy as a hand stopped him from damaging any brain cells he had left. His bottom lip trembled as he gave the red head a teary eyes pout, "Reno..." He launched himself into his boyfriend's arms, "The noise... They won't stop! Those two are worse now than they were when they were younger!"

The red head blinked confused, "Uh, what noises? What the twins doing, fighting?" He held the blonde tight, loving the warmth he always seemed to radiate. He was a cute little chocobo head.

Cloud froze realizing just who he was talking to. He straightened up smiling sheepishly, "Probably. They've been at it for about thirty minutes so um, I'll go check on them. Head home and pack your stuff. You guys can move in today. Um, love you! Bye!" He kissed the red head and took off inside leaving his lover confused.

Reno sighed watching the blonde rush inside. Something was going on with the brother, especially the twins, and Cloud was refusing to tell him anything. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started home. One way or another, he's find out. They were going to be living with them starting today anyway.

Cloud kicked Roxas's door down practically yelling, "Get up, get decent, and clean. They are moving in today!" He opened his eyes and turned red. Roxas was panting and flushed with small tears in his eyes as he held onto the pillow trying to swallow his moans, while Sora was leaning over him smirking with eyes ovbiously ready to devou him. Cloud felt blood dribble from his nose slowly.

Sora glared over at the door to see who had interrupted him and made Roxas hold back. He blushed alon with Roxas seeing their older brother. "Uh, hey, Cloud..." He chuckled nervously then noticed the blood dripping form his nose.

Roxas whined pitifully, "Sora, please...Just do something!" He arched off the back trying to get Sora to unfreeze as he ignroed his older brother, "Sora!" He latched his lips onto Sora's tan neck then bit into the skin hard enough to draw blood. He snickered evilly as his twin shuddered.

Cloud covered his nose to try to strop the blood flow, "I'll start cleaning...now... Just..." He slammed the door shut as he ran out. He leaned against the wall panting and blushed embarrassed as he looked down. "I can't believe I just got a hard on from watching my little brothers."

Sora laughed from where he hovered over Roxas's body making the blonde pout, "Soraaaa!" He silenced the blonde with s soft kiss, "Let's do what he said, okay? We can continue tonight." He bent down marking the blonde's neck, "Promise." He giggled as the blonde nodded pouting.

Roxas hopped off the bed stretching then winced at his own erection. He quickly thought of Namine naked and bye-bye erection. He avoided looking over at Sora, knowing it would come back full force within seconds.

"Roxas... I really am sorry about-" He blinked finding his lips occupised by the blonde's. He narrowed his eyes a little as the blonde pulled back, "Why won't you let me-" He moaned a little as the blonde attacked his neck biting to make another red mark. "Roxas, I'm seri-"

"Dammit, Sora, it's in the past. Stop...'' He used his ultimate puppy look, "Just stop thinking about it and focus on now... Let me appreciate having my brother back." He kissed him again but softly this time. He pulled back smiling sweetly, "Now, wash off and get dressed or I will pin you down and ride you because I am still horny." He smirked as his twin shot to the bathroom with his boxers in hands. "I win."

Cloud took a deep breath, his erection finally gone so he could walk down the stairs. He chuckled as he heard the bathroom door slam and Roxas giggle. "I knew Sora would win." He started to clean waiting for the twins to come downstairs to help.

Finally he heard two sets of footsteps bounding down the stairs then a loud squeal that was obviously from Roxas since the blonde was hanging on to Sora as Sora carried him down the stairs bridal style. "Don't you dare drop me!" Even when squealing like a little girl, the little blonde knew how to install fear into someone.

Sora was grinning ear to ear as he zoomed past Cloud spinning dangerously, "Don't worry! I'm no that clu-AH!" He tripped over the coffee table and landed ontop of Roxas, both of the wincing at the impact. "Ow..."

"Are you two okay?" The oldest and wisest looked at the tangled twins in amusement. He helped Sora up slowly checking him over for injuries, "Sora, you don't need anymore injuries to your head. You're missing enough brain cells as it is." He grinned at the pout that was sent his way then looked down at the younger blonde twin, "Rox, you okay down there?"

The little blonde whimpered as he sat up holding his head with one hand and looking at his other wrist. His bottom lip trembled adroably as he looked at his brothers hurt, "Sora, you said you wouldn't drop me." He pulled his hand away and glared evilly, "I will have revenge." He stood slowly and brushed the dirt off, "I'll be bakc in a few minutes." He walked upstairs ignoring Sora's protests and whimpers.

Cloud looked at the little brunette who gulped, officially fearing for his life. He smirked as he picked up a stray pillow, "Oh you are screwed."

to be cont.


	5. Chapter 5

The blonde smirked as he grabbed a a CD and pooped it in. He went over to his closet and pulled out some of his special collections. He pulled up some skin tight leather and one of his leather muscle shirts. He blasted the stereo and made his way downstairs to La Tortura. He smirked as both his brother's looked as he walked down the stairs. He mentally laughed maniacly as mii-Sora waved hello. He watched Cloud slap himself and get back to cleaning the living room. He swayed over to his twin and wetn directly for his neck biting into it roughyly again before licking and sucking it with a vengeance, "How do you like payback?"

Sora moaned under his hands and mouth, "How is this payback? I get to watch you prance in leather."

"Because you can't have any of this because we are getting new housemates. One of whom happen to be my boyfriend and yours is also coming over." He giggled evilly as Sora paled and went into a little emo corner. He went over to help Cloud with arranging the furniture knowing how his ass looked in the jeans when he bent over. He rolled his eys as both Sora and Cloud both tilted their heads slowly. He shook his head, "I'm going to cook. Have fun cleaning." He waved lazily as he wen tto the kitchen to start. "Now, five star meal."

Sora whined as Roxas disappeared into the kitchen, "Cloud, I'm going to rape my twin tonight so if you hear screaming, it's pure unadultured pleasure and lust." His voice was already hoarse in want for the little blonde. He glared at the kitchen door, "Also, the door must go."

Nodding, Cloud started cleaning again, "Agreed. Now, help me finish. They'll be herein a few minutes. Actually move Roxas's stuff into your room. I want it done in ten minutes. Go!" He watched the brunette disappear in a flash. He shook his head, "Crazy kid."

The red head knocked on the door repeatedly. "Cloud! Cloud, come on! We're here and this stuff is heavy!" He whined until the door opened and his favorite chocobo head kissed him, "If I get a greeting like for banging on the door, I will do this daily!" He kissed the blonde again until they heard twin giggles. Both looked at the twins, "What? What's so funny?" Both were leaning against each other from laughing so hard. "Come on! Tell me!"

Sora grinned ear to ear, "You said banging on the door." They burst into another round of laughter until the wall was their support. Both twins grinned at each other after calming down still giggling.

Cloud shook his head at his brothers, "You two are crazy and perverted. Go and help Axel bring their stuff in while I help Reno set up." He pointed at the door watching as they walked out sharing secret glances. He chuckled confusing his red headed lover as he walked, "Come on. You'll find out about them later."

Pouting, the red head followed his chocobo head up the stairs, "Why not now?"

The little blonde paused seeing Axel bent over getting a box, his eyes glued to the red head's ass, "Go on. I understand. I can share you with him for now." He shivered as Sora's breath hit his neck, "Plus, I don't want to give up my RIku either. Plus, you can make it up to me later." Roxas yelped as Sora smacked his butt and pushed him forward. He tumbled to stand next to his red head.

He smiled as Axel looked up and grinned, "Hey, Roxy, you wanna help me?" The red head was so perfect and sexy. He pulled him into a kiss before grabbing a box, "Sure. Sora is helping too! Sor, here's a heavy one!" He waved his twin over and they shared a quick smirk before carrying things in.

Axel shrugged off his confusion and started helping too. The twins were weird.

"Dinner is served!" The little blonde bowed revealing the feast he had prepared for everyone. He smiled happily at the looks on everyone's faces especially Sora's who looked caught between eating him or the food. "SIt, eat, enjoy!" He laughed as everyone pounced.

"Roxas, you are my god!" Axel moaned at the flavor of the food. Everything was perfect just like the blonde angel who made it. He blinked at how corny his own thoughts were and decided not to voice them or think them ever again. "Why didn't you say you could cook like this?"

The little blonde shrugged sitting by his twin, their hands linking under the table, "No need. It's a well-known fact around here that Sora has no luck in the kitchen and the last time Cloud cooked we had to move due to the house catching on fire. Someone had to learn." He smiled when Sora started carressing his hand.

"Kid, you should become a chief. I got a friend around Midgar who could get you in as a chief at her place. Her restraunt is near the school so you be close to home." The older red head grinned as the blonde's eyes lit up, "But you and Cloud have to talk about it first and meet my friend." And the kid's face dropped at the thought of Cloud meeting the friend, "Hey! Not all of my friends are like Genises!"

"That man was creepy." Riku shuddered at the memory of the man in red. "I stilll think he had something going on with that book of his."

"Yeah, I think I saw him talking to it once! He kept calling it his lover and telling it how beautiful it was!" The brunette grinned evilly, "I also remember his expression when Roxas set the book on fire." He laughed at his twin's blush and slid the hand that was under the table to the inside of the blonde's thigh. He only grinned at the short glare he was given, "Genises refused to talk to Roxas ever since."

The younger blonde stiffened as Sora's hand did small circle onthe inside of his thigh. He giggled innocently as he reach his hand over and started kneading the brunette's crotch making the boy gasp, "Sora, are you okay? You look kinda flushed." He mentally cackled evilly as the brunette smiled lightly.

"I'm fine. It's just a little hot." He took a deep breath clenching his teeth as Roxas got rougher, "Actually, Rox, could you come upstairs with for a minute? I'm not feeling so good."

The blonde nodded playing the part of concerned brother, "Okay, excuse us." He kissed Axel's lips gently before following Sora out of the room. Once upstairs, he gasped as he was pinned against the wall roughly, "Mmmm, I always loved it when you got rough." He ground his hips into Sora's roughly, "Did you not like the massage?"

Sora pressed his body against the blonde's pinning him fully against the wall holding the blonde's hands above his head, "Oh I liked it all right, but what was that little kiss with Axel for?" He pulled the blonde's collar down and attacked his neck viciously, "Were you trying to make me jealous or were you just trying to show me how good your ass still looked in leather?" He sank his teeth into the blonde's neck drawing blood before licking it away as an apology, "Because I noticed every curve and crease."

Roxas moaned loudly as Sora kept sucking on the spot on his neck, "I-I..." He could only arch his body to grind against Sora's, "So-Sora... More. P-Please!" He panted gripping his twin's brown hair in his fists, "I can't-Ah!-I can't stand it!" He almost screamed in frustration when the brunette pulled away. "Nooooo."

Sora laughed, "You actually think I'm about to give up my treat? Heck no. Stay here while I go tell Cloud." He left the blonde to slide down the wall in a hot mess. He licked his lips as he hurried downstairs. His twin always had been beautiful no matter what.

Cloud tensed as he heard a thump. He resisted the urge to hti himself in the forehead as Sora came in with a fake upset look. As an older brother, it was his job to be able to point out when the twin's were up to something. Sora was just trying to hide a shit eating grin so he went along with the boys hoping to save their asses or at least Sora's, "Where's Roxas?"

"He wasn't feeling too good so he's laying down in our room. He said to say sorry and good night." He pulled out a pitiful pout, "He wanted me to stay with him. So, can I skip out this once and keep an eye on him?" Oh, the little brunette was good.

"Go ahead. Just tell him he owes me even if he's sick." He watched the brunette kiss Riku gently before shooting up the stairs. He hid a chuckle with a cough as all eyes went to him, "I guess dinners over. WHy don-"

Reno grabbed the oldest blonde's arm while the other two boys pinned him with a glare, "Cloud, what are you three hiding?"

to be cont.


	6. Chapter 6

The blonde would have screamed in pleasure if his lover hadn't been practical tongue fucking his mouth. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as his lover massaged a certain sensitive spot on his back. He was shaking moaning messm and he loved every minute of the torture his lover was inflicting on him. His hips snapped up as his eyes did roll into the back of his head as he came hard all over both of them.

Pulling away grinning wickedly as he licked his fingers clean of his lover's semen, Sora chuckled seeing the blonde regaining consciousness, "Was it that good?" He slid down the blode's body gently blowing on the blonde's already perked nipples. He paused and tugged evilly at the ring, knowing it would drive his twin insane all over again. He chuckled as his twin started getting hard again. "You never get enough do you, Rox? Don't worry. I can help us both out."

Roxas panted for his breath still trying to come off his high. He sat up weakly and climbed on Sora's lap. He ran his tongue up and down the brunette's neck giggling sweetly as he feltt he brunette's length harden even more under his ass. He moved back on his hands and knees and took the brunette's length into his mouth, running his tongue up and down the length while looking into his twin's blue eyes. He released the his twin's dick and bit into the inside of his twin's thigh drawing blood. He sucked on it before crawling back onto Sora's lap.

The brunette looked at the blonde who looked seductive and thoroughly pleased with himself even if there was a little bit of blood on his lips. Sora licked it off and went to grab a bottle from the drawer but Roxas stopped him, "Wha?" He shivered as he found himslef caught in his twin's dangerous blue eyes. He jumped as he felt the blonde slid his hand down the brunette's arm and grabbed the bottle himself. He gulped as the his twin spread the lube all across his fingers and trailed his fingers down his chest and around his waiste.

Careful not to wince, Roxas bent at the waiste fingering himself as he started to suck on Sora's dick. He hummed sending vibrations up the brunette's body and moaned himself as Sora carressed his skin gently. He pulled away as he added another finger sitting up and leanning against Sora hiding his slight pain as he continued. "Do you like to watch?" His voice was husky and breathless.

Sora nodded looking deep into Roxas' eyes. Smiling gently, he massaged the blonde's thighs, "Rox, you don't have to force yourself... I know it's been a while." He dropped his head back as the blonde bit into the skin of his neck to make it bleed again. "You...are evil!" He grabbed the blonde's hair as he kept sucking and nipping at the love wound.

"Cloud, whatever it is. I'm not leaving, and these two will probably want to talk to the boys about it if it involves them too." Reno had never been one to be known for being smart of logical, but he was definitely porving Vincent wrong. He was being smart instead of an 'unsophisticated baboon.'

The blonde gulped at the glares all being shot his way. He sighed leveling them with his own glare, "Look, what goes on with me and my little brothers is our business. Like all families, we have our secrets. Unless they tell you, I can't." He crossed his arms stubbornly ignoring them.

The younger red head looked down seeming in thought then looked up with a slightly perverse grin on his face, "Does this have to do with anything regarding them and their go at twincest?" He giggled like a little school girl at Cloud's shock. He glanced over at Riku and saw a dreamy smirk on his lips. "We know they had a relationship, but are you saying they are back to being together together?" He felt like a kid who was about to have his dream come true.

Cloud slowly nodded confused, "They told you? They told me not to ever speak of it again especially when they were around each other for a while." He smacked his head on the table, "This is confusing."

"It's okay. We understand, man." Riku patted the older blonde's shoulder, "You're blonde. It's acceptable." He ducked laughing as Cloud swung at him. He skirted out of the way and smirked heading for the stairs knowing the blonde wouldn't dare follow him. He was half way up the stairs before he was grabbed.

"You really think I'm gunna let you watch all by yourself?" Both of them shared little giggles and shot to Sora's room. Riku waved the red head over and pointed at two holes he had personally installed into the wall. Both grinned as they started watching.

Roxas sat up pulling his fingers out of himself. He looked at the fingers and then pouted at Sora, "I'm bored doing it myself." He squealed as Sora tackled him onto the bed and took some of the lube off his fingers and began fingering the blonde himself. Roxas arched right off the bed as Sora hit his spot. He moaned loudly as Sora placed one hand at the curve in back and the other just continued working. He whined as Sora added another then started panting as Sora kept workign at his spot. "Sora. Sora! Stop teasing, just hurry!"

"But I love it when you start begging. Its rather empowering." He grinned rubbing the insides of his twin, knowing how dangerous it was getting by teasing him. He snickered under his breathe as the blonde started to literally shake.

The blonde growled and pulled away from Sora long enough to tackle and pin the brunette to the bed. He settled right above his twin's lap and grabbed the brunette's length. He slammed himself down on it hitting his spot the first time. He threw his head back moaning, "Sora!" As loud as his voice would go.

Sora grabbed the blodne's hip trying to refocus his sight and thoughts. The blonde was so tight and warm, it made it hard to think. He tried to calm himself as the blonde whimpered and moaned his name in several different variations. "Ro-Roxas-oh fu-Rox...Hold on... Just-Holy shit!" He trembled trying to contorl himself but with Roxas begging him, caution was out the window. Sora laid the blonde on his back and pulled himself out all the way to the tip before thrusting back in as hard as he could.

Roxas screamed as pleasure raced through his entire body, "Sora! Please-oh gah-just harder! Please, anythin just more!" He raised his hips to meet Sora's every thrust.

"That's fucking hott. Dont' you agree, man?" He looked over to the side where the silverette had previously been but saw nothing, "Riku? Mister Silver Sex?" He looked around then down beside him. He snickered seeing the teen had passed out from blood loss. He lay there with a peaceful expression. "Aw, so cute you are Mister Silver Sex." He returned to peeking and felt almost fainted watching as both twins screamed each other's names as they came and collapsed to the side.

Roxas' chest heaved as backed in the afterglow of the best sex in years. He snuggled into Sora's arms relaxing in his twin's arms. "So, is RIku really a silverette?" He had always wondered but never asked since they had been on such bad terms.

Sora giggled and nodded, "Yep! What about Axel, a true fire crotch?" He looked down at Roxas and tensed seeing the blonde blushing.

"I-I don't know..." He bit his lip looking towards the pillow, "We just started dating, and I hadn't even truly thought of having sex with him yet. It didn't feel right to even think of going out with him until I saw how sweet he was. You had been so mad that time, and I couldn't help but feel what you had said was true." He looked back up smiling gently, "But we're all better now! No more sappy shit!"

The brunette nodded and held the blode tighter, "I just wish... I wish I had never said any of that. I'm so sorry, Rox." He held the blonde even tighter kissing him loveingly and sorrowfully, "How are you not mad at me still? Why were so afraid? You never showed when you were afraid, not even then, so why to me?" He tooka deep breath, "Was I that terrifying to you?"

He trembled in his twin's hug, the familiar fear bubbling up befor ehe pushed it down and forced a smile, "I was stupid, that's all, and... I'm not mad." He ignored the ache growing in his heart and the lump in his throat, "I love you, promise."

Looking over the twins, he could see what Sora couldn't. He could see the fear in Roxas' eyes and sparkling anger that he was trying to hide. He shook his head as he saw the brunette smile naively.

"Roxas is lying." He jumped looking over at the ery awake silverette. The boy had a sad expression on his girly face, "He's lying right through his teeth trying not to make Sora mad or upset..." He sighed leaning back against the wall, "I was there you know." He ran his hand through his hair as Axel looked at him, "I watched as Sora tore him down, Cloud became so strict because he was afraid of something happened to them, Roxas became distant and wild, and as they fell apart." He leaned his head back against the wall, "I was never told what happened that cause Sora to hate him so much. I only heard what Sora told him and called him. I knew it wasn't right, but I never stepped in. Shows how nice I am, huh?" He smiled sadly, "Did you know Roxas got into a bad relationship? He wanted to be loved so much that he got with someone who beat the shit out of him for months and no one knew until Cloud came home and found the blonde half dead in the kitchen. That guy is at their school and still gives him hell." He looked at the red head, "Do you realize how fucked up those two are?"

Axel looked over at the silverette and threw an arm over his shoudler, "Yeah, but that little blonde caught me, and the little brunette is just the same. You love Roxy too, don't you?" He grinned at the blush, "I knew it. Anyway, it's gunna be our job from now on to protect them, so we good?" He looked at the pretty silverette still grinning like and idiot.

Riku smirked and kissed the red head, "Yeah we're good."

His chest heaved as he breathed leaning on his lover's chest, "Damn...you..."

Reno grinned happily form his spot under his love on the table, "That's not what you were saying ealier. So, we can officially check off one place in the house." He laughed at the glare he was shot, "Yes, dear, I have a list, and we are going to fulfill every position and place, love."

to be cont.


	7. Chapter 7

`The minute he felt Sora slip to sleep, he removed himself from the boy's arms. He stood, carefully on his wobbly legs wincing at the pain in his back. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He stepped inside the shower and slid down the wall as tears fell from his blue eyes. He buried his face in his knees as he sobbed just letting the scolding hot water burn away the memory of Sora's touch. He did not even bother to move as the water practically turned to ice. "I'm sorry...I'm so so so sorry..."

Moving his arm to the other side of the bed, he groaned not finding his warm heater. He opened his eyes slowly looking for his twin. He sat up panicking until he heard the shower. He chuckled as he stood and walked to the closet, "Some things never change." He quickly slipped some clothes on and headed downstairs. He covered his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, "Good mickey, I did not need to see that much of you two!" He shot away from the room back upstairs to burn the image from hsi brain. He stopped outside the room beside his and saw Axel and Riku looking through the old peep hole. He blushed bright red, "Perverts!"

Riku blushed chuckling nervously, "Sora, baby, uh... I can explain...?" He dropped his head at the glare he got, "Okay no I can't, but that was really hot, babe! Can you really blame me for wanting to see my lover and his brother going at it?" He started sweating at the quirked eyebrow, "I love you.?"

"Dude, you are so whipped!" Axel laughed at the glare he got form the silverette and pout from the brunette. He grinned, "So, you and Roxy-baby, huh? I never took you to be the seme of that relationship!" He smiled wickedly, "I bet it isn't like that all the time."

Sora blushed softly and smiled thinking of how his twin tasted and squirmed, "Oh, it is the same all the time. Believe me. Rox doesn't have enough confidence to try anything anymore. He used to, but..." He shook the thoughts from his head, "Whatever. Riku, I'm gunna drag Axel downstairs. You check on Rox, please!" He grabbed the red head and dragged him with him hissing, "We are going to talk about my brother." He giggled evilly when the red head paled.

Sighing, the silverette stood and brushed the dirt off hsi pants, "To find Roxas." He walked into their room and knocked on teh bathroom door, "Roxas, we're planning to get food, you comin?" He waited and frowned when he didn't get a reply, "Roxas, you okay in there?" He took a deep breath, "Roxas, come downstairs when you're done, okay?" He gave up and walked downstairs.

Axel shifted from side to side not used to being stared at the wat he was bing looked over. He wtahced the blue eyes of the burnette go from hard to hungry and approving. His eyes followed the little pink tonuge that poked out to lick those pouty lips before his eyes went wide as those pouty lips covered his briefly. He shivered when they pulled away. "Why'd you do that?"

The brunette smiled with fake innocence, "Well, I won't give up Riku,and Roxas won't give up you. We won't give up each other so I figured I'd see if I could kiss you." He licked his lips giggling at the spicy taste, "So since I don't mind kissing you, and since Riku has always had a crush on Roxas, I figured all we have to do is get Rox to agree which may be a little hard, but he will eventaully say yes."

They both turned as Riku walked in with now Roxas, "Hey, he wouldn't answer me, and the door was locked. You think he's okay in there?" He watched as Sora's face paled and knew somethign was seriously wrong, "Go get Cloud, now! Both of you!" He watched the brunette take off upstairs before looking at Axel, "Where's Cloud?"

Moaning he bit into the soft flesh of his lover, "I wonder if the boys are okay." He whispered into his red head's ear grinning when he moaned, "I bet they are all fucking each other now!"

''You are a very dirty-"

"Cloud, it's Roxas! Sora said to get you! They are in their room!" Riku covered his eyes and slammed the door back shut before snacthing Axel out as well, "Hurry your asses up!" He quickly shot back upstairs to the twin's room, "He say anything yet?" The dejected look on Sora's face said it all, "Damn."

"I can't get the door open and the waters still running." He looked up as Cloud walked in. The odler blonde was obviously panicked as he beat ont he door, "Roxas Ventus Strife, I swear if you don't open this damn door right now, I will kick your tiny blonde ass all the way to Canada!" He waited for an answer before backing from the door, "Fine then..." He slammed into the door knocking it down, "Roxas...?" He pushed the boys back as he moved further into the bathroom. He peeked around the curtain and faced the boys, "Go downstairs. We'll talk later. Now!" He waited for them to leave before snatching the towel off the rack and wrappin the little blonde in the towel, "Come on, Rox. Let's get you warm."

Clutching to his brother's shirt tightly, he buried his face in his chest, "I'm sorry." He pulled him down with him when Cloud put him on the bed, "Stay with me..." He sighed as Cloud held him gently smoothing his hair from his face, "I can't... I can't do it... Why am I still scared of him? Why am I scared of anything?" He snuggled closer, "I'm supposed to be the brave one, the dangerous one, the fighter, not the scared, cautious, or loving one. So why can't I go back to that?"

Cloud rocked gently closing his eyes as he whispered, "Because you feel like he hurt you in the worst possible way by telling everything he had promised you weren't. You are scared to let him back in because you can't force your heart to trust him even if your body does." He watched the younger blonde shudder at the mention of his twin's touch, "Roxas... did you even want to have sex with him?" He watched the blonde blush and curl up closer to him, "Roxas!"

"I did, but I didn't at the same time. My body just went with it naturally but I never told him no.I couldn't make myself tell him no.'' He covered his face, "God, I am pathetic. I can't even say no to sex. Maybe I am a whore like he had said." He sat up wiping his face on his shirt. He looked at his brother with a sad smile, "I should have never brought Axel into this fucked up thing with Sora. He's going to end up hating me for this shit." He gasped as Cloud grabbed his arms and forced him to stop talking.

"You are not a whore. You are my precious little brother. Axel won't hate you. Riku loves you and Sora both. He has for years. You can't go on holding all of this in because I know you, you will make yourself sick from it. You've done it before." He let go of the blonde's arms and kissed his forehead gently, "Try to talk this out with Sora. Make him listen. Let everything out. I even give you permission to beat that little shit after everything he put you through." He watched the emotions swirl in those impossibly blue eyes, "Roxas, if you don't smile, I will kick your ass."

A slow smirk spread across the blonde's face, "Sorry but this ass is reserved. Wanna see the hickey on it to prove it?" He hugged Cloud quickly, ''Thanks." He pulled on some decent clothes before heading downstairs. The minute his foot touched the bottom stair he was bombarded with a million questions. He stepped back and smirked, "Stop worrying so much. Cloud and me just needed to talk again."

"Roxas... You suck at lying, you know. Anyway, since I know you're a stubborn ass, and won't tell us even if we put you on a fire so let's go to the kitchen and eat!" Sora took the lead grabbing the blonde's hand and draggin him into the kitchen with the other two folowing like lost puppies. He plopped down at the counter with Roxas while the other two took the other side, "Okay. Let's get everything out in the open. I fucked Rox, we were together before, I'm not giving him or Riku up, Riku loves me and has a huge crush on Rox since forever, Axel was in love with Roxas at first sight and is a sexy red haired beast yo, and Roxas still needs to decide what he wants since we agree to foursome if it's okay with you." He took a deep breath and smiled cheerily, "So how's about it, Rox?"

The blonde looked from Sora to the Riku, who was bright red, and Axel, who was smiling softly before looking down. "I don't know..." He looked up as Sora grasped his hand, gently. He could see how much the brunete wanted this. "Sora, we still have issues too. We shouldn't be so selfish to bring them into them." He pulled away from the brunette and looked towards the doorway, "Plus ever if it is what you want, there's still Cloud and Reno."

"Roxas, they're cool with it. Reno goes for anything, and Cloud just wants you two to be happy." Riku smirked as he leaned forward, "And you should know by now that we wont' hurt you. Axel is too much of a softie, I've been crushig on you too long to fuck it up, and Sora couldn't hurt a fly." He tried to reassure the blonde with a smile that had never fialed him before but it seemed as though it was failing him now.

The blonde made his expression turn blank as he pulled away and headed towards the door. He paused before stepping out, "What would you know about what Sora can and can't hurt? How can you have a crush on someone you don't even know? And, Axel, don't be getting involved in things you know nothing about." He stepped through the doorway and headed stright up the stairs. He shook his head as he walked past Cloud and continued to his room. He slammed it shut and sighed sliding down against the door, "Fuck.'

Cloud shook his head as he stepped into the kitchen glaring at the three boys looking like kicked puppies, "I know I don't need to say this, but you three failed horribly." He sat down waiting until all three were looking at him, "First, Sora, he is still hurt by what you did, and he will probably always carry someof those emotional scars. Riku, you are a dumbass. Did you seriously forget how much Sora hurt him? And Axel, you should have stood by his side and not wondered off. I know what he's thinking right now. He's htinking you prefer them over him, and Sora, Riku, right now he's considering you enemies. You forget how that little bomb thinks. Everything is video game strategy or fighting. RIght now, he's on the defensive, and Sora, you know he will explode soon." He fixed them with a glare, "Fix my little brother." He stood and left quietly going back to his room where a naked Reno was waiting.

to be cont.


End file.
